


on the edge of paradise

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: Poppy Day in... [1]
Category: Poppy Day - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bar, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we haven't met before, but I saw you from across the bar, and I couldn't help but notice that you have toilet paper on your shoe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/142493794227/sterekpotter100-answered-your-question-send-me-a)
> 
> Please note that Poppy Day and all of these characters are original and therefore, belong to [me.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

When her eyes land on the woman crossing the bar, her stomach drops a little. Her mind immediately flashes back to when she was seventeen and on a date with that loser kid from next door. God, her parents had pressured her into going out with him because he was a “nice boy” but what they didn’t know is that she hadn’t been interested in nice _boys._  Nice girls, on the other hand? Bring ‘em on.

She suddenly feels like she’s back in that old pickup truck. It was so rusted it that when she’d gotten into it earlier in the evening, her foot had slipped and knocked a chunk off. How it’s still in working condition, she has no idea. But Tom, the boring white boy who would probably spend the next twenty years in his parents’ basement, had decided to take her to the movies. Only halfway through the 90s film double-flashback feature did she realize that she had gotten her period. She’d gone through all of her stuff in her purse only to discover that she was unprepared. So she missed the climatic scene to shove a bunch of toilet paper on her underwear and pray that that would help.

It wasn’t until she was getting out of the truck that she realized she had leaked all over his seat. Embarrassment had crept up on her cheeks as she pretended not to notice. She ducked into her house without even giving Tom a hug or a kiss on the cheek. She texted him a few minutes later explaining why she’d left in a hurry.

Tom had texted her back to tell her no worries, he’d clean it up, and shit happens. It was probably the first time she’d felt _connected_  to Tom despite knowing him her entire life. He wasn’t an easy guy to get to know. And suddenly, he wasn’t the loser kid next door.

But not everyone is a Tom. And as she looks at that gorgeous woman walking towards her smoking hot date, Poppy knows she can’t let her make it there. It would be cruel. Women are supposed to look out for women. That’s just how it should be.

“Hang on, Tommy,” she says, handing her drink to her now-best friend. She doesn’t spare another moment to explain herself as she crosses the bar floor. The sound of her heels can be heard, even over the music.

She reaches the woman just in time, slipping her arm into hers and spinning her away from her date.

“What the hell?” the woman snaps, clearly surprised and annoyed. She doesn’t seem to try to get away though.

“I know we haven’t met before, but I saw you from across the bar,” Poppy tells her quickly. She lowers her voice and explains, “And you have a piece of toilet paper stuck on your shoe.”

The woman’s warm brown eyes meet hers, before she ducks her head. Poppy puts the toe of her shoe on the toilet paper before ushering them forward a few steps.

“There, it’s off.”

“I–wow, thank you so much,” the woman says. It’s hard to tell in this lighting if she’s blushing or not. “I’m sorry I snapped at you–”

“You didn’t know why a strange woman was pulling you away from your hot date, I understand,” Poppy says with ease. She slips her arm out from the woman’s. “I just wanted to save you from the embarrassment.”

The woman glances back at her date before she corrects Poppy. “Actually, that’s my brother.”

“Really?” Poppy says, surprised. A smile crosses her lips. Tom would call it her predatory smile if he could see her face right now. She nods at the bar. “Want to get a drink with me?”

The woman hesitates before she nods in agreement. Poppy hopes she doesn’t feel any pressure to join her. “That’d be nice, thank you. The drink’s on me - it’s the least I can do.”

Poppy rolls her eyes. “That’s ridiculous. All I did was help take some toilet paper from your shoe.”

“Which is a great help, because my brother’s set me up on some blind date that’s bound to be a disaster anyway - so I’m glad you rescued me,” the woman says. They lean against the bar beside one another.

Poppy wonders if she knows how incredible her skin looks or how her dark black hair curls in a way that she’d kill for. Her hair was okay. She liked to keep it short and curly, almost in a 1950s-style. It didn’t always cooperate though, and tonight had been one of those nights. She’d tossed it up in a pony tail and said _fuck it_  to her reflection in the mirror. It wasn’t worth the fight.

“My pleasure,” Poppy says. She waves down the bartender. “I’ll have a Sex on the Beach and…?”

The woman leans in a little more and tells the bartender, “I’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea.”

“Coming up.”

“Have you ever had sex on the beach before?” the woman asks.

“Can’t say I have. How about you?” Poppy returns.

The woman laughs. “I have and let me tell you - it’s overrated. I don’t know why anyone thought getting sand _everywhere_  was a romantic idea.”

Poppy laughs, feeling her shoulders relax. She wonders if she should check in on Tom, but she can’t bring herself to look away from this delightful creature. When they get their drinks, Poppy raises her glass for a toast. “To hoping your blind date goes well.”

“To hoping I can skip my blind date and spend the rest of my evening with you,” the woman responds.

The laugh that escapes Poppy’s lips now catches her off guard. She taps her glass against hers and says, “The name’s Poppy. Poppy Day.”

“Nice to meet you, Poppy. I’m Ellie Stevenson. Short for Eloise but no one calls me that except my grandfather.”

Poppy glances over at Tom now. He has three women standing around his table, talking with him. She figures he’s good for now, and turns her attention back to Ellie. Something good is going to happen. She has a gut feeling, and her gut feelings are _never_  wrong.

“Penelope but I don’t think anyone calls me that except my friend, Tom, over there.”

“Oh, Tom seems to be a hit with the ladies,” Ellie comments, laughing.

Poppy snorts. “You should’ve seen him in high school. He was such a dork. But somehow, he won me over. I never thought he’d leave his parents’ place and he ended up moving out before I did.”

Ellie’s eyes light up with amusement. “Sounds about right. It’s always the quiet ones that surprise you, right?”

“Of course,” Poppy says, returning her attention on Ellie. “Your black dress is absolutely _amazing._  I wish I had the balls to wear something so tight. But it’s all lumps and rolls when I do so I feel uncomfortable.”

“I bet you’d look better than you think. But thanks! I got it on sale at _Forever21._  But you’d never know because the material is really nice quality,” Ellie tells her. Poppy watches with an intense gaze as Ellie runs her hands down her sides. When she straightens, Poppy has to snap her eyes back up. “I’m in love with your dress though! I love fashion from the 50s.”

Poppy ducks her head, smiling at her drink. “Thanks. Half my closet is filled with 50s-styled dresses and skirts. I’m obsessed.”

“I would be too. It looks amazing on you,” Ellie says. She wears a friendly teasing smile when she nudges Poppy with her elbow. “You should save me from this blind date I have.”

“Mm, how so?” Poppy asks. She’s almost afraid to meet Ellie’s eyes now.

"If I tug on my hair, please come save me somehow.”

“Ellie!”

“Ugh, I had a feeling that guy who walked in was him.” Ellie’s shoulder’s drop and her smile turns from genuine to fake. “My brother has the worst taste in men. Which is surprising since he’s bisexual. And hasn’t picked up on the fact that I’m not straight either.”

Poppy turns to see who Ellie’s blind date is. She scoffs. The guy looks well-put together, except he’s wearing a dinosaur tie. Plus he has way too much gel in his hair. And his shoes don’t really match his outfit….okay, so maybe Tom has a point when he says Poppy is too quick to judge people.

“You got it, love.”

They tap their glasses one more time before going their separate ways. When Poppy joins Tom at the table, she’s not surprised that the other women leave. They seemed to do that whenever she was around.

“Make a new friend?” Tom asks.

“Yeah. She’s lovely. Ellie. On a blind date that her brother - the guy over there - set her up on.”

“With that douche bag?” Tom says, casually waving towards Ellie and her table. Poppy only nods in response, which makes Tom scoff. “He looks like such a dweeb.”

“Just like you until you met me,” Poppy points out with a smirk. Tom laughs harder than she expects.

“Whatever, Poppy. You keep telling yourself that. But I was waiting until high school hell was over before I embraced myself,” Tom tells her. “Now, think Ellie swings your way?”

“I don’t know. I sure hope she tugs on her hair though so I can find out.”

“Women code?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

Poppy finally relaxes when it seems like Ellie is enjoying herself. She starts talking to Tom about work, and he complains about his managers. She nods along and jumps when Tom slaps his hand down on the table suddenly. He leans in and whispers, “She tugged on her hair.”

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she gets up and walks over. Poppy doesn’t really have a game plan. She had seen this happen; had had her friends do it for her. She had just never saved anyone before.

“Excuse me,” Poppy says, leaning forward so her cleavage is right there for the world to see.

“Uh, yes?” Ellie says.

“I’m aware that you’re supposed to be on this blind date with this guy, but I really thought we had a connection. I’d like to explore it a little, if you’re willing?” Poppy asks her.

Ellie’s eyes seem to spark at that, and Poppy can see her fighting a smile. She nods. “You would.”

"Wouldn’t you?” Poppy questions.

“Sorry Brad, but I absolutely would. Sweep me off into the sunset or something,” Ellie jokes as she stands up. She glances at her date (Brad, Poppy gathers) before she follows Poppy away from the table. “Thanks. He was a snooze-fest.”

“No problem. I, uh, I meant what I said though. I would like to get to know you better.”

“Perfect,” Ellie says as she reaches out to grab Poppy’s hand. “Let’s start with getting to know each other on the dance floor.”

Poppy wonders if she’d laughed this much with anyone she had just met before. She suspects not. When Ellie pulls her in close, she finds herself smiling. “Mmm.”

“Yeah. Same,” Ellie whispers.

Something settles over Poppy. For the first time in a while, she feels at ease with someone so close to her. Her lips twitch into a smile and she allows herself to close her eyes. Tomorrow, when she’s hungover at breakfast with Tom, she’ll listen to him talk about how unusual it was for her to dance with a beautiful woman and forget to get her number. She’ll find her somehow though. There’s a reason their paths crossed; Poppy’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Find me [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from Ellie Goulding.


End file.
